


New Fear

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Light in the Earth Tribe [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yunho is pregnant and that scares Geun-tae more than a war ever could.





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho sat nervously waiting for Geun-tae to return from his extended trip with King Suwon. She sighed. What would she say? She didn’t have to say anything he could see it. Her baby bump…

He had been gone for three months and in that time she has debated whether or not to send a letter to tell him. Not long after he left, she found out and the doctors and servants treated her like a glass statue. She isn’t weak, just pregnant.

Many of the ladies in waiting had guessed the gender but in all honesty Yuno didn’t really care. She was just happy to create this with the man she loved.

While she has started on the first few words of the letter to Geun-tae, his letter was delivered to her. He was headed back for a few days but then he had to return. She smiled, he was coming back to see her. She set a hand on her stomach, to see us.

Yunho yawned and laid down on the bed. Geun-tae’s letter had arrived a about a week ago so he was due any day now. The bed always seemed bigger when he was gone. She heard the door open. Only one person would walk in unannounced. She felt the bed shift on the side where he laid down. 

Geun-tae wrapped his arms around her, “Hello.”

Yunho smiled and grabbed his hand. 

Geun-tae sighed, “Why were the servants so giggly this late at night? They didn’t look drunk. They kept asking me if I knew and I had no idea what they were talking about.” 

Yunho took a deep breath and took the hand she was holding and placed it on her growing stomach. She felt him tense up. 

“Oh gods,” He immediately wrapped himself all the way around her, “Yunho, why didn’t you-” 

“Honestly? I didn’t know how to say it,” She rolled over to face him, “You’re going to be a father.” 

He broke out into a huge smile, “This is amazing. I’m so excited.” 

Geun-tae looked at her as if she was made of gold. They sat and talked until the sun came up. Names, decorations, and parties swirled around in Yunho’s head. When the sun came up, they laughed. It always happened like this, when he came home they just wanted to catch up and talk about the recent events. 

Guen-tae helped her out of bed and put on her robe. 

“I have to go back to the field soon,” Geun-tae said, worriedly, “Xing is threatening the border and King Suwon needs my help.” 

Yunho nodded, “I understand, but I expect you to be here when the baby is born.” 

Guen-tae smiled and touched her stomach, “It won’t take that long. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.” 

Three days later and Guen-tae moved out, leading the earth tribe army at King Suwon’s side. Guen-tae took a shaky breath, the realization that he was going to be a father sent a wave of fear through him that didn’t match anything he felt on the battlefield. 

“What’s wrong Geun-tae? Getting scared,” Joo-doh taunted dryly. 

Geun-tae scoffed, “As if, I’m just nervous.” 

Suwon turned, looking puzzled, “This won’t be a hard battle. You’ve never been nervous before.” 

Geun-tae shook his head, “Xing is the furthest thing from my mind. Yunho is pregnant.” 

Suwon started laughing, “That’s amazing. Congratulations!” 

He nodded his thank you. After the events of Xing, he decided missing seven moths of Yunho’s pregnancy was way too much. He got home as fast as he could. When he got home, Yunho was in the garden. Her stomach was swollen twice as much as the last time he saw her. It was beautiful. She was so tiny she looked like she would tip over any minute. 

“Hey,” He called out. 

Yunho looked up and her entire body seemed to light up. He ran up to her and hugged her close, “How do you feel?” 

Yunho fanned herself, “Huge. Why is it so hard to walk around?” 

Geun-tae laughed, “Because you’re carrying around a person in you.” 

Geun-tae learned really quick to real back the teasing because hormonal Yunho cried very easily and that almost broke him the first time it happened. It seemed like everyday the due date came faster and faster. With the due date approaching, the nervous energy in him grew. The nine month mark hit and they were expecting the baby to come any day. 

Guen-tae and Yunho were getting ready for bed. Yunho had gotten very slow at it. Not being able to see her feet, made some stuff difficult for her. Guen-tae was helping her into her nightgown when she cried out. 

He grabbed her shoulders, “What’s wrong?” 

“The baby,” she huffed breathless. 

He nodded and set her down on the bed, ‘Honey, I’m going to get the doctor, okay?” 

She nodded and he stormed out of the room, ordering the servants to look after Yunho. When he came back with the midwives, they told him he had to stay out of the room. 

“Um no! I’m going to be there when the baby arrives,” he insisted. 

The woman shook her head, “That’s not how it works.” 

Geun-tae growled, “I was there when the baby was conceived I’ll be there when it is born.”

The woman blushed bright red and let him in the room. It was long. He held Yunho’s hand the entire time, her nails digging into his skin created scratches that wouldn’t heal for weeks, but he knew she was feeling worse pain. 

Cries pierce through the air. 

“Congratulations,” the midwife said, “It’s a girl.” 

“Hikari,” Yunho said, “I want to name her Hikari.” 

Guen-tae nodded. He reached out to take his daughter and set her gently in Yunho’s arms. Hikari had Geun-tae’s golden eyes and Yunho’s beautiful blonde hair. He held them both close, “She’s perfect, you both are.”


	2. Advise and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geun-tae loves Hikari, but that won't stop Mundok from doting on her and teaching him the ropes.

“Um Geun-tae are you alright,” Suwon asked. 

Geun-tae looked up from his papers, bags under his eyes looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks, “I’m just tired. Hikari is a handful.” 

Joo-doh pinched the bridge of his nose, “Then why did you bring her to the meeting?”

Hikari was leaned up against Guen-Tae’s arm, drooling all over this clothes. She has just turned four months old and was babbling to Geun-tae. She seemed very interested in what ever she was saying. 

Geun- tae hit his fist on the table and said, “Its never too early to learn how to be a general.” 

Hikari puckered her lip up at the sudden noise and started to cry. 

“Ah shit,” Geun-Tae cursed. 

Mundok laughed, “Here let me help.” 

The elder walked over and took Hikari from Geun-Tae. Mundok began to sing a wind tribe lullaby, which caused Hikari to calm down. 

“Babies are very smart. They can tell what your feeling, If your upset, they will be upset. Hak would always cry when he got cold. That boy was always in a blanket until he was almost five,” Mundok smiled at the small girl, “If you want any advice don’t hesitate to ask me. First time parenting can be hard.” 

Geun-tae rolled his eyes, “Old man, you raised the entire wind tribe.”

Joon-Gi sighed, “I remember when Lili was that little. She learned to walk early, so I guess it was fate that made her the runway she is now.” 

Suwon laughed, “But Lili is so spirited.” 

Joon-gi huffed, “If that’s what you call it.” 

Smiling Mundok laughed, “When Tae-woo was younger he used to-” 

“Mundok please,” Tae-woo pleaded, “Don’t embarrass me.” 

“Fine,” Mundok huffed. 

Mundok handed Hikari back over to Geun-tae, who decided he wanted to go back home to his wife. 

“Geun-tae, I’m just wondering,” Suwon said, “How did you convince your wife to let you take Hikari to the capitol?”

A terrified took went across Geun-tae’s face, “Um I didn’t I just kinda left a note and we left.” 

“Rest in peace, Earth tribe general,” Joo-doh commented. 

Hikari reached up and yanked on Geun-tae’s hair. He grunted and walked off saying, “Come on, kid. Give your old man a break.”


End file.
